


Old Friends

by clarency



Series: Old Friends [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Emergency!, Highlander, Hogan's Heroes, Magnficent Seven, Supernatural
Genre: Magnificent AU: Immortal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 3,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4697774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clarency/pseuds/clarency
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two old friends meet after a veeery long time again. Drabbles in my Old Friends verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Old Friends

Ezra looked up from his position on the floor, ignoring the blood dripping from his split lip and focused his attention on the furious man standing above him.

“Was it something I said?” He asked, but he already knew the answer before the other man opened his mouth.

“How bout the words, I’ll be right back?” Chris Larabee demanded. “Give me one good damn reason to why I shouldn’t blow your head off.”

Ezra shook his head, steadied himself on the desk behind him and pushed himself to his feet.

“You don’t want to kill me, Mr Larabee.” He told him and winced when he saw the fury in the other man grow.

“You sound very sure about that Standish,” Chris put emphasize on the name and took a menacing step forward, ignoring his confused team and the FBI agents that were standing perfectly still, watching the two of them. None of them dared to interfere with a angry Chris Larabee when he was demanding blood.

“Yes,” Ezra nodded, never taking his eyes off his oldest friend. “I want to buy you a cappuccino.”

Chris gave a hard searching glare, asking him so many questions into that single glare.

Ezra held his head up high, his eyes never wavering from Chris. 

He allowed himself to relax slightly when Chris eyes softened gently. 

“With chocolate on top?”

They heard the disbelieving gasps around them, but ignored it.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Chris smiled and pulled his friend into a bone breaking hug, a hug in which Ezra answered with equal strength.

“God, I missed you, you cheating bastard.” Chris muttered into his ear.

“I’ve missed you just as terrible, as a long time friend can only do.” Ezra whispered back

“Ezra, no 5 dollar words please.”

“You got it, Cowboy.”

The older Immortal took a step back and gave the younger Immortal a slap on the back of the head for giggling like a school girl.

Chris shook his head. 70 years since they last saw each other, 5 minutes into the conversation, and Ezra had already managed to call him a Cowboy.

His friend gave him a mischievous grin and he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

Well, damn, that wasn’t a good sign for the next 20 years on the same team.

“Introduce me to your companions,” Ezra patted Chris on the back. The two of them exchanged glances, looking at their team, knowing that this would be just like old times.

But better.

“Gentlemen, a word of advice to you,” Ezra waved his hands around to make his point, “If you promised a man a cappuccino, don’t forget it and disappear into the night. I have the split lip to prove it.”

Chris grinned with affection at the old Gambler before giving him a slap on the back of the head. 

Again.

Ezra winced,” Thank you Mr Larabee,” he muttered and gave him a glare that promised retribution.

Oh yeah, just like old times.


	2. Suspicion

”I’m sorry my friend. You’re right about the five agents on our team, they’re being bribed,” Ezra shook his head in disappointment.

“Damn, I was hoping that my suspicions were wrong.” Chris swore softly, disappointed beyond words.

Ezra walked around the desk and sat down on the edge. “I know you hoped that this team would bring back the feelings of the old days. But I don’t think it can.”

The two Immortals locked eyes with each other and an understanding was reached.

“I’ll start looking for new candidates,” Ezra offered his friend.

Chris smile of gratitude nearly blinded him.


	3. First recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First recruit for the team

”What’s the link between the two of you?” Chris raised his eyebrows at his friend that was watching with an amused smile, the latest candidate, that was an Immortal as well, flirting with the Director’s secretary, across the room.

“We were in the same POW camp during WWII,” Ezra answered. “He died of a cracked skull, when he got caught in a blast wave from one of the many bombs he made for the Underground.”

Chris pondered this statement.

“You taught him any good?”

Ezra looked at him insulted.

“You have to ask?”

Chris smirked.

“In that case, he’s in.”


	4. Not that recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris denies Ezra that particular recruit

“Hell no,” Chris glared at Ezra.

“But,” Ezra started.

“I said no,” Chris barked angrily.

“Chris,” Ezra shook his head at the other man’s bad mood. “It was 85 years ago; you have to let it go.”

Chris slammed his hand down on the desk with a bang. “It has nothing to do with what happened back then.”

“She’s an expert,” Ezra tried to convince him

“I’m not putting another Immortal on the team!” Chris rose from his chair. “Even if I did, I wouldn’t pick Amanda Derieux.”

“Fine,” Ezra snapped. “Be an idiot then!”

“That’s Sir Idiot to you!”


	5. Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carter, has anyone ever told you that you’re not working on the same page of the book as the rest of us?

”Carter,” Chris sighed exasperated, rubbing his eyebrows tiredly. “When I told you to analyse the material of that bomb, I didn’t mean for you to create a duplicate.”

Andrew Carter shrugged at his team leader’s exasperation. “You told me to find out how it was created, only way to do it, is to make one.”

Ezra snorted and Chris glared.

“Can I be there when it goes off?”

“Carter, has anyone ever told you that you’re not working on the same page of the book as the rest of us?” Chris sighed again.

“Many times over, boy, I mean Sir.”


	6. Second recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wereleopard is the second recruit

“Ezra, how do you end up in these situations?” Chris rubbed his eyebrows tiredly.

“It wasn’t my fault!” Ezra protested. “It was Carter’s idea!”

“I’m just expanding the family boy, I mean Sir,” Carter said cheerfully. “I told you that a werewolf would be good to have.”

“But did you have to drag Ezra out in the forest during the full moon to find one?!”

“Leopard,” The blonde man said quietly.

“What?” Chris turned to the longhaired blonde man sitting in the chair.

“I’m a wereleopard,” He said again.

“But you can still sniff up bombs and alcohol right?”

“Carter!”


	7. Talkative

“I don’t know Ezra, but he reminds me of Vin somehow,” Chris told his friend watching their newest team member getting instructions from Carter. “He doesn’t talk much.”

“I know, but he’s intimidating that way,” Ezra grinned. “He scared the hell out of that bastard Johnson from Team 3.”

“By growling,” Chris shook his head. “When I tried to yell to him about it, he purred and stretched out like a damn cat, smirking at me. He is going to be a handful.”

“He’s ours now, though,” Ezra looked at Chris, daring him to deny it.

“Yeah, he definitely is.”


	8. Protective

“Damn it Nathaniel, you just don’t shoot another Immortal because he challenged me!” Ezra raged.

The wereleopard shrugged. “He threatened you,”

“I know, but that’s how it works. Some Immortals are like that, and Chris, Carter and I have to deal with it when they threaten us.” Ezra shook his head. “You can’t get involved.”

Nathaniel put another clip into his gun and cocked it, pointing it at the body on the ground that started to twitch lightly. He emptied the clip into the body, making it go still once again.

Ezra growled at the sound and rolled his eyes.


	9. Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder and lightning not very frightening.

“Now, storms,” Carter said out of nowhere startling his boss that was sitting together with him in the surveillance car. “Always make me think of how I got killed by thunder lightning,”

Chris blinked, not knowing how Carter came to think of storms since it was a very sunny day outside.

“Okay, how come?”

“It wasn’t just one time though, it was several.” Carter mused and pushed some buttons on the equipment. “I think that was because I was fixing with the sink.”

“Where are you going with this Carter?” Chris started to look for the aspirin.

“It was fun,”


	10. Snarl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniffer wereleopard

“Easy Nath,” Carter petted the leopard that was snarling at the officers. “They’re used to dogs that’s all, don’t take offence,”

“Agent Larabee! You can’t be serious!” The police officer in charge yelled with a frightened tone. “A leopard instead of a dog searching for weapons?”

Chris shrugged, not caring what they thought of it. He’d finally given in to Carter and Ezra’s pleading that they should at least try to see if Nathaniel could sense the weapons better when he was in his wereform.

“As long as you don’t call him Kitty,” Chris said. “He remains a Vegetarian,”


	11. Third recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third recruit

“You’re considering letting him stay here?!”

“Well, he’s pretty good with that shot gun,”

“Chris! He shot me! IN THE HEAD!”

“You heard him; he thought you were a demon,”

“You’re not even taking into consideration that Dean Winchester is wanted by the law?”

“If we’re going to talk about being wanted by the law Ezra….”

“Aw Chris, that was 96 years ago. And I got a pardon,”

Knock on the door.

“Uhm, dude, I think your agent just stir fried himself.”

“He’ll be back in a few minutes.”

“This happen often?”

“Yes,”

Dean shrugged.

“Okay,” 

“He’s in,” Ezra grumbled.


	12. Sleepless

Dean rubbed his eyes tiredly when he entered the office, yawning widely as he made a beeline for the coffee pot. He stopped abruptly when Nathaniel stepped in his way.

“Nightmares again?” Nathaniel watched him.

“No,” Dean muttered. “I just couldn’t sleep that’s all,” He took a step around him and reached for the coffee.

“You want me to knock you out?”

Dean smirked, knowing right in that moment that he didn’t regret his decision to take Larabee’s offer to join the team. These people were just what he needed.

“Maybe later Kitty;” Dean smiled.

Nathaniel shook his head exasperated.


	13. Shadow

Dean blinked in surprise as Carter, once again, managed to disarm the bomb in front of them while talking about how fun it was to see the bombs go off, but Chris had forbidden him to let another bomb to blow up near complaining civilians even though they were truly never in danger, it just looked like it.

“Have you ever run across cannibalistic shadows?”

“Can’t say I have,”

“It hurts like hell,”

Dean looked away from the bomb to Carter’s face to see if he was joking.

“Dude,”

Carter looked up.

“Yeah?”

“For real?”

“Yeah,”

“Wow,”

“Yeah, I know,”


	14. Normal?

“You let yourself get killed six times by thunder lightning because it tickled?” Dean was seriously considering asking Ezra how the hell he hooked up with this guy. 

Carter nodded, his mouth filled with donuts.

Nathaniel just shook his head and took out six donuts from the pack and pressed them into his mouth.

Dean stared at his two team members. Maybe Chris, Ezra and he were the only normal people in this team.

Chris and Ezra choose that moment to enter the office. Both of them were drenched in blood.

They saw their looks and shrugged.

“Traffic was murder,”


	15. Dad Winchester & Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normal life? No.

John Winchester was all prepared to drag his son out of the office he was about to enter, after he yelled at him for giving up on Hunting and the supernatural life. Dean Winchester and this normal life, that his son apparently thought he could have, had to walk separate ways. 

He stopped short in the opening of the office to see Dean standing over the dead body of what appeared to be one of his team members, exasperated.

“Boss,” Dean bellowed. “Carter’s electrocuted himself again,”

“Damn it,”

“You owe me $5,”

“Shut up Ezra!”

A leopard behind John growled.


	16. Explosions

“This is wrong on so many levels that I don’t even know where to start,” Dean shook his head, rubbing his eyebrows.

“Aw man, I hate it when he starts fixing with explosives,” Chris groaned, hiding his face in his hands. “Dynamite and Ezra is not a good combination,”

“He’s that bad?”

“No, he’s that good,”

The two of them flinched when an explosion rocked the ground; the house where Ezra and Carter had been experimenting in went up into flames.

“Dean, is that cloud from the explosion shaped like my head?”

“Yes it Boss,”

“Ezra’s a dead man,”

“Again?”


	17. Distance

The night before the full moon, Nathaniel was always a bit distant towards them, preparing himself mentally for a change he couldn’t control. They could easily read his fear of hurting them and others because his beast could take control of him.

They wanted to respect his privacy, but they didn’t want him to take moments like this to push them away. So they always sent in Carter with two big boxes of donuts, before they let Dean join in, then Ezra and Chris made sure to bring the coffee, just the way Nathaniel wanted it.

Friends move the distance.


	18. Haircolours

“That’s a very dark hair colour,” Ezra said with a straight face, even though Chris knew that his friend was laughing his ass off behind that poker mask.

“Just say it,” Chris sighed and waited for the inevitable.

“That would be like kicking someone who was down,”

Chris glared and Ezra’s poker mask started to crack, his eyes tinkling in amusement.

“I didn’t colour it on purpose, Ezra. But the hairdresser was a young girl who started to cry when she realised she had mixed the shampoo with hair colour,”

“There were tears?” Ezra winced in sympathy.

“I hate tears,”


	19. Fourth recruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fourth recruit

“You mean you actually got yourself a student?” Ezra gawked at his oldest friend and the other man in the office. 

“Yes Ezra, I did.” Chris sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s not that big of a deal,”

Ezra eyed the dark haired man with a nervous smile. “Yes it is. I never figured you had the patience for it. So how did you wake Chris big brother instincts to take care of you after your first death, Johnny Gage?”

“The key is subtlety Ezra,” Chris growled.

“Screw subtlety,”

“What happened to appearances is everything?”

“Johnny’s one of us now,”


	20. Fifth recruit

”Can we hire her?” Johnny lit up as the Immortal British woman Donna Noble finished her story on how she rescued Nathaniel from anti-lycanthrope people with a water pistol, bubble gum and shoelaces.

Chris smiled as the rest of his men was staring at the woman with adoring eyes.

”Hire me?” She looked confused as her gaze swept over them trying to figure out what they were working as.

”We’re federal agents for ATF and I think I just found myself another team member,” Chris smirked. ”Are you interested in a position?”

”That depends,” She narrowed her gaze.

”Depends on what?” Ezra was trying to figure out the mystery behind the red haired woman.

”Are we going to be dealing with cows being worshipped as heroes, cannibalistic shadows and aliens getting drunk from chocolate or any of a sorts weird coincidences? Because I really got to tell you that the cow thing is something I’m not prepared to deal with,”

Carter leaned forward eagerly. ”You met cannibalistic shadows as well? Did you beat them off with a water hose?”

”No,” She looked startled at him, ”But they liked banana chicken,” She offered.

”Wow,” Carter looked awed. ”So are you going to join us? It would be so much fun! You could meet my old team from WWII, Newkirk would have a blast with seeing a Brit working together with us,”

Donna smiled over his enthusiasm. ”How old is this Newkirk of yours?”

”He always refused to tell me,” Carter looked like a sad puppy. ”And now that he know that I’m Immortal he refuses even more to let me know his true age, he says it would make him feel older then he was. Hey, maybe you can get him to tell you?”

”Who me Gov?” Donna drawled out her British accent even more as she nodded in agreement and saw how Carter let out a excited giggle like a child on Christmas day.

”As long as you can promise me that there will be no worshipping of the cows, I’m in on this federal agent thing,” Donna turned to Chris and then a thought occurred to her and her eyes gleamed excitement. ”Do I get to carry a real gun?”

”I don’t think the Judge will be to happy if you carry a water pistol to work, no matter how well you can defend yourself with it,” Chris grinned satisfied as he leaned back and watched his team welcome Donna into to the fold, Ezra offering his silver bottle of favourite expensive booze around for celebration.

”Welcome to the team Red,” Dean told her as he passed the bottle on to her.

”Thank you Spike, and don’t call me Red,”

When Dean gaped insulted over the nickname of his hair, Chris hid his laughter with a cough as he and Ezra exchanged looks.

Oh yeah, this was perfect.


	21. How Chris met Johnny

”I’m a who in the what now?” The paramedic, Johnny Gage, stared blankly at the man in black, Chris Larabee, that sat right next to him drinking a bottle of whiskey as he told him how he was going to have a stiff neck for a couple of days because dying of a broken neck was a bitch.

”Immortal,” Chris said slowly for the third time, sighing as he wondered why he thought it was a good idea to stop his hike to help the new Immortal that were laying dead on the bottom of ravine about to wake up from his first death. ”And haven’t anyone ever told you that you should never go camping alone because stuff like this might happen?”

”Lots of times, I never listen,” Johnny Gage said honestly before he waved his hands insistently, ”But let’s define the Immortal bit,”

”You don’t know the definition of the word Immortal?” Chris blinked surprised at the man. ”How did you go through school and become a paramedic?”

”I know the definition of Immortal,” Johnny protested. ”I just don’t see how I can be one,”

”Neither do I,” Chris answered and took another swig from the bottle. ”Some people just are, life’s a bitch and then us Immortals never die, life continues being a bitch all the way until some other Immortal comes and chops our heads off,”

Johnny stared blankly at him before giving the most intelligent answer anyone would express after a statement like that from their partner in conversation.

”Huh?”

Chris sighed as he offered the bottle to the other man. This was going to be a long night.


End file.
